Drakkoth
History Drakkoth are a nomadic reptilian people who live exclusively in the warm tropical jungles of the world. Too aggressive to develop large cities or contribute to major work of art or architecture, Drakkoth have spent most of their history fighting each other and occasionally preying on other races common to the rainforest regions where they live. Having a strong dislike for magic of any kind and a distant view of religion as a whole, the Drakkoth people were completely unaffected by the Death of Magic and likely haven't even noticed the Return of Magic either. Biology Physical Appearance Drakkoths, or dracotaurs, resemble centaurs, at least superficially. They possess a quadruped lower body, with a humanoid torso. The resemblance stops there, however. Drakkoths are covered in green scales, and often sport red spines or crests. They are physically powerful and very quick. They have long, powerful tails, clawed hands and feet, and sharp carnivorous teeth. A drakkoth's humanoid portion looks much like their distant draconic relatives. Their eyes are yellow or green, and their scales are always green. They have strong arms and five-fingered, clawed hands. Their legs end in thick, four-toed claws. Dracotaurs are capable of spitting poison at their enemies, debilitating them and causing severe pain. Directly related to this is the drakkoth's natural ability to resist poisons and their ill effects. In addition to this, they have high strength and endurance, making the drakkoth a formidable fore on any battlefield. Psychology Drakkoths are a wild, nomadic race. They are content to wander through the jungles and forests in small herds, claiming whatever territory they wish for as long as they wish it. They gladly and eagerly meet any challenge to their authority with violence and aggression. However, they are not a violent race among themselves. The dracotaurs respect strength and skill in combat above all else. Because of this, they most often settle disputes with contests of arms, often to the death. A drakkoth's first response to any challenge will most likely be violence, as will its second and third. This by no means excludes them from being dirty fighters, however. Victory in battle by whatever means is acceptable, whether it is a frontal assault, a careful ambush, or a volley of arrows from a distance. Many drakkoth fear and distrust magic in any form, be it arcane, divine, or psionic. They prefer to deal with forces they can understand, and nothing is quite so clear as cold steel. However, while they are distrustful of magic, they also respect the power it can bring, and a powerful magician is just as respected as a skilled warrior, even if they are deemed less trustworthy. Drakkoths rarely engage in religious practices, since the prefer to deal with the material world. Dracotaurs most often adventure to hone and test their combat skills. They are a warrior people and the ability to destroy one's enemies is the most important element in their culture. Drakkoth adventurers hope to return to their herds as mighty warriors, able to crush any who stand in their way. Reproduction Drakkoths are seasonal breeders, engaging in mating rituals only at the height of summer. Drakkoth tribes stage competitions of strength and martial skill with the victors being considered the most prized of mates. Female drakkoth typically lay only one egg at a time but it is occasionally possible for them lay two. Eggs are buried in warm soil and protected for 90 days before they hatch. Society Social Structure Drakkoth tribes are militaristic in nature with the strongest fighter generally leading the group, often seeking advice from older fighters who are respected for their past acts of might. Male drakkoth defend the tribe and organize excursions into the jungle to attack other races or other drakkoth tribes. Female drakkoth take care of the camp and the children. Language Common and occasionally Draconic. Names Male Names: Kaaramat, Jorigaan, Bashaar, Aajahan, Hesk, Reshk, Taar. Female Names: Tiameet, Jareen, Baileer, Veeshra, Seera, Theeless, Oleem Family Life Drakkoth live in loose family units that only persist until children are old enough to be looked after by the tribe as a whole. Monogamy is unheard of, as seasonal breeding drives males to fight every summer and choose a new mate. Drakkoth who feel the need for long-term companionship are more likely to have a same-sex companion, though this is usually a platonic arrangement. Character Sheet Details Immunity to Poison Poison Bite +30 Weapon (Spear or Pike) OR +30 Climbing OR +30 Endurance Tags Draconic